Me: Angel Them: Vampires
by eternal-4-3v3r
Summary: They are the kings of the darkness and night. Feeding on human blood. Yes, they're vampires. On the other hand, Im an angel. Problem here is I think we're all in love with each other. What you have to understand is, Vampires x Angel? not a good choice.
1. Chapter 1

POT does not belong to me ^^

Once again another OT6

* * *

Silence greeted the room at first but that was only for normal people.

Yet, for the people with exceptional hearing, they would be able to hear the low murmurs between groups of people gathered together.

At least 200 people stood or sat around the room.

Dimly lit, the room and the crowd made frightening shadows.

A group of boys in the middle of the room stood out the most, all of them wore blue coats against the sea of red coats and occasional blue.

Although what caught the crowd's attention was the 2 black coats in the middle of the room.

In the immortal world, red coats were commons, kind of like commoners in the human language, blue coats were Halflings, they were like rich people in the human world.

The black jackets represented the nobles, there were only 3 to 4 nobles in each immortal group so they could be called kings and queens in the human language.

One of the black coat wearing boy in the group, had blue hair and looked immensely like a girl while next to him was a stoic boy with brunette hair.

The girl-like boy suddenly hugged the brunette when they reached each other.

'Mitsu~~!!' the girl like boy practically jumped on the stoic brunette causing him to stumble before regaining his balance.

'Yukimura, please get off me' Tezuka Kunimitsu said with an annoyed look.

'Mitsu, it's been 3 years, be happier to see me' Yukimura Seiichi said with a happy smile.

'I told you to call me Tezuka, Yukimura, I'm not your lover' Tezuka said almost grumpily.

'But Mitsu, we're both nobles and I've always felt that there was something between you, me, Kei, Shu and Gen' Seiichi said.

'You mean Atobe, Fuji and Sanada' Kunimitsu said frowning visibly.

'Maa Mitsu, speak of the diva' Seiichi said. Indeed a boy with navy purple hair was walking towards them also wearing black decorated with purple.

'Kuni, Sei, it's been a while, this may be the biggest gathering in a millennium. Ore-sama wonders why the council gathered everyone' Atobe Keigo said.

'Call me Tezuka, Atobe' Kunimitsu said.

'Don't deny our feelings Kuni, we love you and Ore-sama knows that you know it' Keigo said staring straight into Kunimitsu's eyes.

Kunimitsu turned away hiding a faint redness on his cheeks.

'Mitsu, I didn't know you could make such a face' an ever grinning boy appeared in front of Kunimitsu, he wore a dark blue coat with a gold badge on the coat.

'Fuji' Kunimitsu acknowledged.

'Sei, Kei how are you both? Me and Mitsu saw each other since we belong to the same clan' Syusuke said.

'Ore-sama is doing excel—'Keigo was cut off as Seiichi stepped in front of him.

'I'm doing great Syu-chan' Seiichi said.

'Where's Gen?' Syusuke asked.

'There he is' Seiichi pointed to a group where a stoic capped boy was talking to another cap boy by the name of Shishido.

'Gen-i-chi-ro!!' Seiichi yelled making everyone in the room turn to the blunette and stare firstly at the face, the black coat and the gold badge on the coat.

All the audience quickly turned away and began murmuring again. The stoic capped boy walked over to Seiichi, Kunimitsu, Keigo and Syusuke frowning just like Kunimitsu.

'Please refrain from drawing attention to yourself Yukimura' Genichiro said.

'Gen, you're just like Mitsu, you two are both so stoic, you know there are something special between us' Syusuke said.

'I refuse to accept, all that happened was that 3 years prior, Atobe, you, Yukimura ran up to me and said you loved me before running off' Genichiro said.

'Gen it's still a love confession' Syusuke smiled brighter even opening one eye and winking.

Both Genichiro and Kunimitsu shuddered.

'Looks like you're all having fun' a female said.

'Mother!' Keigo said kissing the woman's two cheeks.

'Kosumi-sama' Kunimitsu, Genichiro, Syusuke and Seiichi bowed.

'I told you to call me aunt' Kosumi said pouting slightly.

'Yes Obaa-san' Kunimitsu said.

'But Kosumi-sama, me and Genichiro can't call you aunt as we are only mere Halflings' Syusuke said eyes on the floor.

'But you both are the top Halflings so you can call me aunt, I don't mind, nor does Kunimitsu and Seiichi's parents, you are family Syusuke, Genichiro and also your families' Kosumi said gently hugging Genichiro and Syusuke.

'Hai Obaa-sama' Genichiro said.

'There you are Kosumi' two women appeared.

'Mom' Syusuke bowed.

'Okaa-san' Kunimitsu bowed also.

'Miyuki! Sasori!' Kosumi hugged the two women.

'It's been too long' Tezuka Miyuki said.

'A very long time' Fuji Sasori nodded in agreement.

Just at that moment, 2 more women appeared, one was the ever graceful smiling Yukimura Huyumi and next to her was the smiling yet quite stoic Sanada Ayuki.

The 5 boys watched their mothers embracing among themselves.

'Okaa-san, where is Otou-san?' Kunimitsu asked.

'He's with the others in the back discussing something with the other members of the council.' Miyuki said.

'You boys will witness something interesting tonight' Huyumi giggled.

Two men showed up urgently and quietly discussing a matter of importance, they were Sanada Ryuuji and Fuji Kazuto.

'Anata over here' Sasori gently called out and Kazuto made his way to his wife's side.

Ryuuji also stood beside Ayuki

'Kosumi-sama, Miyuki-sama, Huyumi-sama, Keigo-bochama, Kunimitsu-bochama and Seiichi-bochama, it's very nice to see you again' Ryuuji and Kazuto said.

'Ryuuji, Kazuto, have we not told you to just call us by our names?' Miyuki said disapprovingly.

Just at that moment, the door to the large room opened with a bang, causing everyone to look up at the incoming men/women.

18 men and women stepped in all wearing black coats with gold badge.

The crowd burst into claps and cheers, making Kunimitsu and Genichiro cringe at the sudden loud noise.

At the front of the group, there was Tezuka Snr, Atobe Snr and Yukimura Snr; they were the vampire noble.

In the immortal world, Vampires were ranked 1st, followed by Demons, than Werewolves with Lycans than Witches with Wizards in last place.

Tezuka Kunihiro followed by Yukimura Seiji and Atobe Kenji stood up on the stage.

'Welcome to the 1123rd Immortals Gathering' Kunihiro said and stepped back.

Seiji refused the microphone but Kenji stood up.

'Today we have a special guest today, for as long as life began no-one has seen these creatures... now they have agreed to finally send a representative, as he has the strongest protective charm on him, it would be a bad idea to touch him' Kenji said.

'I wonder who the guest is nya!' another Halfling friend of theirs Eiji said excited.

'Let me present to you youngest archangel, Echizen Ryoma' the double doors at the back of the room burst open and light filled the room.

Surprised at the sudden burst of light and the dislike towards it, all the people inside shielded their eyes.

* * *

Thank you all for reading...

this is my second story so please excuse me if there's some things wrong

I dont know if its my habit but Ryoma always appears to be angelic ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Denizen of the night for the correct names of some characters... Once again... POT is not mine, not the characters either. Thank you for reading ^^

* * *

Chapter 2

/^^/

Kunimitsu and his friends shared the same dream: to be human.

The humans didn't know how lucky they were.

Humans were able to feel love, in the immortal world there was no love.

Instead of love there were breeding.

Immortals were expected to breed to create a new generation.

Humans could enjoy the warmth of the sun freely, to the immortals, they like sharp knives piercing your skin with every light that hit their skins.

So when the doors opened and light filled the room, everyone was confused to as why the light didn't hurt.

Yes, they had shielded their eyes as the light came so suddenly and they had thought it would hurt them.

Yet somehow, this light was different it was … warm, protecting.

The lights somewhat dimmed and Kunimitsu finally saw who the person was.

Surrounded by such a warm glow, he saw a raven/green haired boy, only a few years younger than himself.

The boy had golden eyes visible from where Kunimitsu and his friends stood, the boy scanned the room and his eyes met Kunimitsu's for an instant.

Kunimitsu felt something pierce through his soul as he met those enchanting eyes.

The boy only wore a white robe and Kunimitsu accidently found himself thinking what was underneath it.

He held a golden staff taller than himself and the angel held onto it tightly, at the top of the staff was a diamond cut cross.

'That's an angel?' Kunimitsu heard Syusuke asking but couldn't reply as his throat was closed up.

'Our guests here are the first angels to come down here and as it is their first time visiting the underground, the members of the council has decided that they will be situated in the vampire kingdom' Keigo's father said.

While they had been focusing on the archangel, two other angels had stepped into the room on either side of the archangel.

They held golden staffs as well but their glows were weaker, Kunimitsu guessed they were not an archangel.

'Let's let our guests mingle before adjourning this gathering. Thank you everybody for attending tonight' Kenji turned off the microphone and spoke to the archangel in a low voice.

The angels all nodded and stepped off the stage.

Every single immortal parted as if they were going to be burned as the angels walked around the room.

Keigo and Seiichi stepped forward to greet them with Kunimitsu, Syusuke and Genichiro following behind them.

The angels were advancing towards them; the archangel looked even more beautiful close up.

Everyone watched as the nobles of the immortals and the first ever angels met up.

'My name is Atobe Keigo, son of Kenji and Kosumi. I am also one of the nobles of the vampire clan. It's an enormous pleasure to meet you' Keigo bowed.

'Likewise' the angel on the left side of the archangel spoke.

'Sorry for his behaviour, we should probably introduce ourselves; my name is Lily Elmwood, angel of the sapphire sea.' The girl on the archangel's right side said.

The archangel himself was looking at the ceiling.

'May I ask what sapphire sea is?' Genichiro was curious.

'Heaven is divided into many regions, sapphire sea is only one of many regions but it is one of 5 main regions. There are the topaz thunder, ruby flames, emerald earth and amethyst wind regions in the main regions.' Lily explained and pointed to her staff.

At the top of the staff was a tennis ball sized emerald jewel.

'The jewels state what regions each angels are from' Lily said.

Their eyes trailed to the other angel's staff which had a Ruby in it.

'My name is Christopher Wilson you can call me Chris, I'm from the Ruby Flames Region, and naturally it's not as hot as here' Chris said.

'Archangel-sama please introduce yourself now' Lily said.

'Lily' the archangel said in such a beautiful voice that the 5 vampires wished that the angel had spoken their names.

'Don't call me that ever, I have a name you know and it's Ryoma' Ryoma said patting Lily's head softly.

'Please accept my apologies Ryoma' Lily said.

'Accepted' Ryoma smiled slightly.

Ryoma turned back to the vampires and suddenly shook Seiichi's hand.

Seiichi blushed beet red and the other boys started to get jealous.

'I'm pleased to be here' Ryoma said letting go of Seiichi's hand and grabbed his staff with both hands.

'Echizen-sama… boys, I believe it is time for us to leave' Seiji said.

'Of course Seiji-san' Ryoma, Lily and Chris followed Seiji and all of the vampires in the room started moving towards the door.

Outside the sky was dark… actually, in the underworld, there was no such thing as day and night as every time of the day was dark.

Every vampire and the 3 angels walked down the steps and into the courtyard.

'We are going to be flying there Echizen-sama' Kuniharu (Not Kunihiro!! I nearly got it right) said.

'I understand' Ryoma nodded.

All vampires in the courtyard activated their wings.

Black light surrounded each vampire and two large black wings appeared on their back.

Ryoma and his companions saw black feathers fly everywhere.

Ryoma muttered a few words and his staff shrank to a golden sword which now hung on his belt.

After muttering a few more words, bright white light lit up the whole courtyard.

When all vampires turned they saw that Ryoma now had a pair of white wings purer than any snow.

Syusuke picked up a white feather and pocketed it.

The other two angels copied what Ryoma did and acquired two pairs of wings as well.

'Please stay close to us Ryoma-sama' Kunimitsu said.

Ryoma nodded in understand, every single wings in the courtyard began to flutter and flap.

When the vampires took off, Ryoma gave a small smile again and flew into the sky.

The underworld could never compare to Heaven, there were no stars for one which took away all excitement when Ryoma flew.

'We're currently flying over the vampire capital city of Yersinia Pertis, in English it means Black Death because back 600 years ago, a plague named Death took over the whole city' Keigo explained flying as close as he could without hitting their wings.

'How fascinating…' Ryoma trailed off and his eyes opened when he saw a castle in the distance.

The castle towers pierced the sky and it was all black.

'We're here' Syusuke said and flew towards one of the highest tower balcony of the castle, their parents had already disappeared through the balcony doors.

Syusuke, Keigo, Kunimitsu, Genichiro and Seiichi all landed on the balcony and waited for the three angels to join them.

All the other common and Halfling vampires had already flew downwards to lower balconies.

Ryoma, Lily and Chris landed and folded their wings.

'Welcome to Castle Constantia' The doors flew open.

* * *

Thank you for being patient with my stories...

And thank you for reading and reviewing!!


End file.
